tales_of_equestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Fateful Gambit
Biography Fateful Gambit, born in the lofty heights of Cloudsdale son of an inventor and a Gambler. Although he had a peculiar accent and was infamous for being a smooth-talker, Gambit was a sart Pegasus up until the accident in school. Where he mixed a few chemicals together in an experiment and the reaction made an explosion severely damaging his eyes as well as messing up his wings making him capable of only flying for short bursts. However, as luck would have it his mother had finished crafting a prototype pair of goggles to help those with vision impairments see. he now wears them with pride as he goes about life, however he wasn't fortunate enough to be able to repair his wings, unable to go to the flight academy, he chose to attempt life down on the surface once he was old enough coasting by on luck and whichever way the breeze took him until he ended up is LasPegas, where he discovered his natural talent: Gambling. No matter what happened, he always seemed to have luck on his side, even during bad times, Gambit somehow ended up ok in the end. With a pair of dice on his flanks, Gambit has been traveling and exploring the world ever since, wondering if his luck will allow him to see something truly marvelous. Personality Gambit is a kind soul even when he gets into a sticky situation. Preferring to talk his way out of things before having to resort to a fight even if he does always have an ace up his sleeve and a developed hoof-to-hoof fighting style. Can almost always be found drinking cider in a Tavern or enjoying a good game of cards! Skill and Abilities NOTE: Due to Gambit's accident, without his goggles he is virtually blind, even with them on he can't see too well, but his hearing compensates for it. Also he can still fly, it's just not for very long ebfore he crashes back to the ground. Hoof-to-Hoof combat style (Master) - a Fighting style developed by Gambit for Gambit, he takes full advantage of the weight on his wings to balance on his back hooves to fight standing up incorporating glides kicks and 'punches' to attack anything that gets near him. Not to mention he carries a deck of exploding cards and dice! Gambling/Luck (Master) - Gambit is named Gambit for a reason! his luck is absurd, from finding bits on the ground to something happening to allow him to carefully sneak away from a sticky situation, don't ever play cards against him, or you're in for a wild ride! Not to mention he counts cards. = Talking/Diplomacy (Adept) someone elect this guy for mayor! more political while being honest at the same time than even Mayor Mare, Gambit's ability to smooth talk and upfront honesty at the same tie somehow allows him to get out of even his outstandingly unpaid tavern tab! Or when it comes to him and his stories, don't let him get going! Category:Roleplayers Category:Roleplayer